By my side
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Inconscientemente o no, él había tomado su mano para pedirle que no se alejara. Amy sonrió con cariño, para luego murmurar contra su oído "Nunca me iré de tu lado, Sonic". [ Viñeta ]


He aquí con una linda viñeta que se me ocurrió, espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño y a **SEGA Corporation.**

* * *

Enfermo.

Ese era su estado.

El aventurero y veloz Sonic the Hedgehog estaba enfermo… siendo más precisos, tenía un fuerte resfriado que hasta le impedía ponerse de pie. ¡Lo cual era absurdo! ¿Cómo eso podría impedirle hacer lo que más le gustaba? Si la nariz y las piernas no tenían relación, no le entraba en la cabeza.

Pero, helo allí. Recostado en la cama, con la nariz mocosa, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración pesada, entumecimiento en cada una de sus extremidades y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Quién lo diría? Un simple resfriado era capaz de dejarlo fuera de combate.

_«Je… eso sin duda molestaría a Eggman. »_ Pensaba con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro, más la repentina toz que tuvo fue capaz de deshacer la mueca burlona.

Estaba perdido, se sentía débil, exhausto y muy malhumorado. ¡Todo junto! Y no era una buena combinación que digamos.

Recostando nuevamente la cabeza sobre las almohadas, suspiró. _«Uhh… siento que voy a morir aquí. »_ Comenzó a imaginarse lo que sería del mundo sin él y solo veía un parque de diversiones estilo Eggman. Repleto de máquinas deformes e inservibles, hombres calvos y de amplios bigotes, sin olvidar los exagerados discursos de aquel sujeto siendo transmitidos por los televisores a nivel global; sí. La fiebre ya estaba afectándolo gravemente.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió el silencio. —¿Sonikku? ¿Estás despierto?

_«¿Amy? »_ Intentó hablar pero el ardor que sentía en su garganta se lo impedía. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su cuello, masajeando levemente la zona en cuestión, y comenzó a toser creyendo que así se solucionaría todo. Más lo único que consiguió, fue una pequeña molestia. _«Maldición. »_ Resignado, volvió a recostarse mejor sobre el colchón. Procurando mantenerse cómodo y caliente, envolviéndose con las sabanas.

La perilla giró, dejando que la entrada se abriera lentamente, revelando la presencia de una eriza de pelaje rosado y brillantes ojos esmeralda.

—¿Sonikku? —volvió a llamarlo al no recibir una respuesta, sin embargo, en esta ocasión terminó acercándose más. Las esquinas de sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba cuando el erizo la miró con los ojos somnolientos—. Discúlpame. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Él quiso responder, más recordó los dolores que atormentaban su cuerpo y soltando un suspiro de resignación negó con la cabeza. Su entrecejo se frunció y un pequeño mohín apareció; esa expresión solo conmovió a Amy, haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

Pero recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de Sonic la hizo detenerse.

—¡Oh Sonic! No me rio de ti… sino de la situación. —mencionaba en un tono sincero—. Nunca creí que te vería así. Pero bueno, lo tienes bien merecido.

El peli-azul gruñó por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose luego de haber hecho algo como eso.

—No me gruñas, sabes que estoy en lo cierto. No fue muy prudente de tu parte estar en la lluvia. —lo regañó llevando ambas manos a sus caderas—. Quizá, la próxima vez pienses un poco antes de actuar—. Tomó entre sus manos la toalla blanca y se colocó en cuclillas sobre el suelo para humedecerla con el agua fría del tarro; era una suerte que Tails haya dejado el recipiente junto a la cama del erizo.

—Sería bueno que cuidaras un poco tu salud. Nadie quiere que un héroe enfermo lo salve ¿no te parece? —decía con una expresión sería en el rostro, aunque aparentaba estar molesta; pero ambos sabían que no era verdad—. Mejor duerme un poco. —murmuró antes de colocar la nueva compresa fría, rozando con cariños las respingadas pues azulinas—. Volveré en unas horas…

Con una última caricia, Amy se levantó del borde de la cama y arreglando la falda de su vestido se dirigió hacia la salida; aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer… Pero, el repentino agarre que sintió en su mano derecha hizo que se detuviera. Volteando su rostro en dirección al erizo peli-azul, mirándolo sorprendida. Sin comprender la situación.

—¿Sonic…? —dijo su nombre en un tono confuso.

—Quédate. —pidió en un tono ronco, con la mirada suplicante. Usando todas sus fuerzas para no soltarle.

Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a oír esas palabras.

Esas palabras, viniendo de él precisamente.

Si era sincera consigo misma, Amy sabía que Sonic no la amaba tanto como ella a él. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y aunque intentase ignorarlo, era consciente de la verdad… pero, por situaciones así, pequeños e íntimos gestos, la eriza rosada continuaba creyendo en algo mejor: que su amado héroe correspondería sus sentimientos. Ella sonrió dando un pequeño apretón al agarre en su mano, antes de sentarse a su lado, viendo atentamente como él cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a dormir.

¿Cómo podría abandonarlo cuando se comportaba de ese modo?

—Nunca me iré de tu lado, Sonic. —le murmuró, sabiendo perfectamente que él no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente.

Esas palabras eran verdaderas. Completamente sinceras.

_"Es… una promesa… Mi amado Sonic. "_ era todo lo que Amy podía pensar en ese momento.

Sabiendo perfectamente que la cumpliría al pie de la letra.


End file.
